Gum
by klainehairkink
Summary: Anon requested: Blaine gets gum put in his hair by bullies and Kurt gives him a haircut to fix it. Set in my AU where Blaine has Darren's hair from AVPM


Kurt sat in his usual spot in the choir room' back row, third chair from the left, waiting for Blaine to come in. The lesson had begun 5 minutes ago and he knew that Blaine had gym last meaning period, meaning he was always a few minutes late after that class. But when the clock showed that Blaine was now 20 minutes late, Kurt began to worry.

_Hey, where are you? Are you ok?_ He sent a frantic message to his boyfriend, praying for a quick response.

_I'm ok; can I come over after school?_

_You know that you don't have to ask_

_Ok_

Kurt reluctantly tucked his phone back into his pocket and tried to pay attention to whatever Rachel was saying to the rest of them. If it didn't involve Kurt getting a solo at regionals, then he didn't care.

When the final bell rang he was out of his seat and the classroom in record time. Sprinting down the halls and straight out to his car.

_Just leaving now, be home soon_, he sent to Blaine. Again, all he got was an _Ok_ in response. He knew that Blaine answering in single word sentences was never a good thing, but he tried to keep his mind focused on the road in front of him and not on what was wrong with his boyfriend.

He raced up to his room, only to find Blaine already sitting on the edge of his bed, eyes downcast and hands gripped together tightly in his lap.

"Blaine?" he asked quietly, moving so he was now kneeling in front of him, "Are you ok?" Blaine shook his head.

"No," Kurt caught the single tear run down Blaine's cheek with his thumb.

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" he asked, resting his hands on Blaine's knees and rubbing gently.

"Karofsky," Blaine whispered, "Him and some of his mates cornered me after gym period and they-" Blaine cut himself off with sob.

"They what sweetie?" Kurt asked softly.

"They did this," Blaine replied, turning his head to the side so Kurt could see the back. Another tear fell down Blaine's cheek when Kurt let out a gasp.

"Oh sweetheart," Kurt said quietly as he pulled Blaine in for a hug, letting him cry on his shoulder. Kurt moved his arms around Blaine's neck, but arranged them carefully so as not to get caught up in the big wad of bright pink gum smeared all over the back of Blaine's head.

"Kurt," Blaine sobbed loudly into Kurt's shoulder, gripping him tighter still. Kurt was at a loss for words, only being able to rub his hand up and down Blaine's back. He let Blaine cry for another five minutes before pulling away slowly.

"Sweetie, we need to fix this before it has the chance to get any worse," Kurt didn't know how it could get any worse, but he thought that that choice of words was better than 'hey babe, may have to shave your head'. He watched as Blaine nodded slowly and stood up before moving towards Kurt's bathroom. He sat down in the chair in front of Kurt's vanity unit with a look of defeat on his face and Kurt wanted nothing more than to just bundle him up and cuddle him for eternity. He'd never seen Blaine look so small, and it broke his heart to think about what he now had to do to his boyfriend.

Kurt didn't say anything as he moved past Blaine to pull his scissors out from their box in the top draw of his unit; he knew that Blaine's eyes were following the small metal object the entire time. He could just about hear Blaine's heart pounding against his ribcage. He searched around in his cupboard for an old towel because trying to pull Blaine's shirt over his head would not make this situation any better. Once the towel was located, he clipped it around Blaine's shoulders, fastening it in the front. Now Blaine looked even smaller. His whole body was hidden under the giant cream bath towel; all that was visible was his head and his mop of curls, which would soon be no longer attached to his head.

Kurt pulled out a comb as well, but left it sitting on the counter because he needed to cut out the gum first. He wet his fingers under the faucet so the gum wouldn't stick to them and began to pull the gum away from Blaine's head, so as he could see just how short he would have to take Blaine's hair. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he saw that thankfully the gum wasn't rubbed in all the way down to Blaine's scalp, but Kurt would still have to take off a bit of length to get rid of it all.

He moved to pick up his scissors again and didn't bother to ask Blaine if he was ready. Kurt knew that Blaine didn't want to be asked that right now, of course he didn't want to cut his hair, this was Blaine, and his curls were his pride and joy.

Scissors now in hand, Kurt moved them up under the wad of gum, slowly closing around the hair that it was stuck to. He saw Blaine wince slowly at the first sound of the scissors snipping away his hair and Kurt bent down to place a soft kiss on Blaine's cheek. He moved the scissors before making another cut, this time, just above Blaine's nape, still holding onto the clump of gum; Kurt could now lift it to manoeuvre the scissors to cut again. Finally, after what felt like forever for Blaine, the gum came free, as did quite a lot of curls. Kurt grabbed a few tissues from the counter and wrapped the sticky mess up in them before throwing them out in the trash can. When he turned back, Blaine's hand was out from under the towel and up feeling the back of his head.

"It's so short," he whispered, Kurt's heart hurt for his boyfriend trapped under the towel.

"It's not as bad as you think sweetie," Kurt said softly, coming up behind him again to press a kiss to his other cheek, "I promise it'll look good when I'm done," he smiled softly at Blaine in the mirror, trying to install a bit of courage back into Blaine. All Blaine could do in response was nod.

This time Kurt picked up his scissors and comb and set to work, trying to make this as quick and painless for Blaine as possible; he knew that the longer he took, the more Blaine would suffer. He moved quickly and methodically across the back of Blaine's head and was slowly moving up the left of Blaine's head. He saw another tear slip down his face when Blaine saw how short it has hair was becoming, but Kurt quickly kissed him again before continuing. He'd finally finished the right side and turned Blaine to face him instead of the mirror, to finish up the top of Blaine's hair. As he stood between his boyfriends legs he felt Blaine's hands rest against his hips and give a gentle squeeze, Kurt knew that this was one of Blaine's ways of saying thank you when he didn't have the words to speak. Kurt knelt down in front of Blaine and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Close your eyes for me sweetie," Blaine did as he was instructed and Kurt began chipping in to the last few remaining curls.

"Ok, you can open them now," Kurt stated once he'd finished blowing away the cut hairs resting across Blaine's nose. Kurt smiled at Blaine when his eyes were open and moved to run his hand through his boyfriends much shorter, yet just as soft, hair.

"Mmmm, feels good," Blaine moaned. Kurt smiled.

"It's looks good too", he whispered softly against Blaine's lips, "Do you want to see?" he watched as Blaine nervously nodded his head and Kurt spun him around to face his own reflection. Blaine's eyes widened at the sight of his new self and Kurt was smiling in the mirror over his shoulder, "I'm gonna miss your curls, but I must admit sir, you do look very dapper," he sent a wink at Blaine and saw his boyfriend begin to blush. He spun him back around and unpinned the towel, sending the mass of cut curls to the ground with the rest of them.

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine said sincerely as he stood up to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and plant a kiss on his lips, "it really does look good," he smiled, ducking his head. Kurt saw the flash of sadness in his eyes when Blaine realised that he was no longer hiding behind his hair when he did this anymore. Kurt leant in and kissed him again to help take his mind off of it.

"You're very welcome Mr. Anderson. Now how about we have a shower and you can thank me in any way you like?" Kurt suggested, his tone automatically dropping lower. Blaine's eyes became blown with lust as he nodded, stepping in closer to Kurt.

"As you wish," he grinned as he pushed his lips back against Kurt's and Kurt's hands automatically flew up to pull on Blaine's shortened curls. Both boys let out loud moans and they both knew that Blaine having shorter hair was not going to be as much of a mood killer as they both had originally thought.

* * *

**Thank you to those of you who sent requests my way after my last fic.**

**Feel free to keep the coming, it means a lot :D**


End file.
